Reconnection
by millertime1985
Summary: Chapter 1: The consequences of his answer start to be felt. and when Callen meets someone that had been involved with Nell, and suspects had hurt her, it sets him down a dark path. Chapter 2:Callen meets someone who still believed him to be dead, and offers Nell a choice, before Nell stands up to Andy. Contains swearing, and mention of domestic abuse. 7th in my Sacrifice Series
1. Chapter 1

Notes:Thanks for taking the time to look over my story.

This is the latest of my stories based in my "Sacrifice" series.  
>This story is a bit 'darker' than my previous fics, and shows Callen losing control of his anger in a way that we haven't seen. Writing his anger, and what happened to Nell have probably been the hardest things I have ever had to write as part of this "series".<p>

I would also like to thank everyone who has left comments, reviews, comments or favourite any of my stories/chapters, they have been greatly appreciated, as has that fact that you have chosen to read any of my fics.

I hope you enjoy it.

I do NOT own NCIS:Los Angeles or any of its Characters. I'm just borrowing them

#######

"Yes. Okay… Of course I still love you" he replied, quicker than he would have preferred

"Then don't go… don't leave me, not again" she pleaded

….

Actually speaking the words, admitting that he still loved her, hit Callen hard.

It was one thing to have had the thoughts or still have the feelings… but being able to actually say them out loud, after so long… was both liberating, and terrifying.

He had been gone for 2 years, done more damage to her and his friends, than he could ever make up for. What was he meant to do now… for the longest time he had wished he could be at home, with Nell. But he didn't fully know what she had done, how it had affected her. And that was before he considered the things that he had done, the things done to him and if there was still enough of the man he used to be, left.

All those things were quickly forgotten once he turned to face the young woman and found **that** smile on her face looking at him. She could have been a cannibal ready to eat him, and that smile would have probably put him at ease.

"I have to go though. I don't have a job here anymore."

"So!. Quit, and stay here. At least until there's an opening here"

"I can't do that. After everything, I'm lucky that NCIS will still take me. Even if I did… what am I supposed to do? Sleep on Sam's couch till a position becomes available"

"You don't need to sleep on anyone's couch. You could … You can come home, with me" She offered

….

"So that's what you needed Marty for. You could have told me" Kensi told her young friend

"I don't know if it was a mistake. But I had to at least try"

"So he still left, I take it"

"He did. But he wants to stay in touch" Nell answered, in a quieter than usual voice

"How about we go grab some dinner, and maybe a few drinks?"

"Thanks, but I think I just want to go home and watch a Blu-ray. Have a quiet night, you know"

"Okay. But I'm just a phone call away if you change your mind"

….

When Nell got back home, she just wanted to get into bed and curl up in a ball. 'You should never let any man make you want to curl up in a ball' she thought to herself as she got out of her car.

It wasn't till she got to her door that she realised that something was amiss. She dropped her door key back in her pocket, and reached for her SIG. It was times like this that she wished she had taken Sams advice about replacing her door and window locks, with something more secure.

Looking into the house through the gap, she could see the silhouette of someone seated on her couch.

"Federal agent" she said as she opened the door and took aim at the intruder with her Service weapon

"I thought you would have at least replaced the locks."

"G? What're you doing here?. More importantly, how did you get in?" Nell asked, switching the light on

"The spare key was still under the flower pot."

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to Naples"

"… an Alarm would have been a good idea too"

"What the hell are you doing in my house" She demanded, as he stood and turned to face her

When he didn't answer, Nell Tucked her Glock back in her holster, and closed the door.

"No matter what's happened, you should be able to talk to me freely, about anything" she urged

"I don't want to be thousands of miles away from you" Callen said, so quietly that Nell almost didn't hear it.

When she was sure of what she had heard, she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. Pulling him in for the hug that she had wanted since he had admitted that he still loved her

….

"…So I ended up moving in with Kens for a few weeks. It was thanks to her that I moved back in here. We just moved anything that was yours into the spare bedroom"

"Why not just bin everything and start fresh. Especially once I was considered dead."

"They weren't my things, and it wasn't my place to decide whether or not to keep them"

"…What about after they declared me dead?. You could have done anything you wanted with them. Hell, you could have sold this place and moved somewhere else"

"I didn't sell the house because I have good memories here, and as for your stuff, maybe I wasn't ready to get rid of it just yet. Look, when you took off… I didn't feel that I belonged here. But I moved back, and things started to come back to me, and I remembered that I feel safer and more at home here, that I did in the house I grew up in" She watched him, looking for any reaction, no matter how small

"I don't know all of what you've been told. But did you think that your absence wouldn't affect anyone?. Sometimes it was good like me finally be able to take on a role in the field, Marty finally leaving the LAPD to become an Agent. Sometimes it was bad, like the dozen analysts that replaced me, that Hetty scared off or Hetty retiring after you were reported dead" She added

"That's just it Nell. I caused so much harm through my actions. Things that I can't even begin to imagine how I could make up for what I caused"

"We're just glad to have you back. The past can stay there, in the past. If Sam and I can forgive you, then maybe you can start to forgive yourself. I'm not saying forget, just telling you to try and forgive yourself"

Callen looked like he was seriously considering what she was suggesting he do. But she knew it would never be that easy with him.

"So, what you mean to say is that you still have my chair!?"

"Yes G. I still have that tatty old chair of yours" she replied, with a chuckle

….

Nell had been lying in bed for several hours, unable to get to sleep. She had tried counting sheep or playing other games in her head. She had even considered getting up and washing the dishes, or at least she would have if Callen hadn't insisted on washing them. And there it was, the thing keeping her awake wasn't work or insomnia, it was that **he** was in the next room. After so long, they were both under the same roof once again. She had wanted him to sleep with her in **their** bed, but he had insisted on baby steps, at least for a while, after all they hadn't really been together in a long time.

At some point after 3am Nell swore she could hear someone talking. After it continued for some time, she climbed out of bed and left the bedroom, following the speech. Although she only had to follow it next door, where she found Callen rolling about the bed, speaking in multiple languages. She tried gently shaking him awake, but no luck, It was only when Nell turned on the bedside lamp, that Callen opened his eyes and sat upright.

Callen looked about the room, almost in fear, before he turned back to face Nell.

"What's wrong" he asked, when he saw the distress in her eyes

"You sounded like you were having a nightmare. I tried waking you, but… you seemed to be pretty stuck in whatever it was"

"I'm sorry Nell. I didn't mean to wake you"

"You didn't wake me. Do you want to talk about it?. Could help" Nell offered, as she sat down on the end of his bed

"I think I just need some coffee" He replied, getting up from the bed "D'you want some?"

"I'm okay G. but if you change your mind…"

"I promise, I'll come to you"

Nell knew that she couldn't make him talk to her unless he wanted to. All she could do was make sure that he knew she was there for him.

….

"Yeah, I think that's why Granger is even more pissed than usual"

"Honestly… I don't really care Kens. I've got him back home"

"So… things are okay?"

"Well… yeah. He says he wants to take things slow, that a lot of time passed, and that he doesn't want to rush us back into a situation that could end up hurting either of us"

"Does that mean you've spoken about what happened while he was gone?"

"Some of it, yeah. Why?"

"Nell. Have you told him about what happened with Andy?"

Kensi watched as Nells face suddenly got very pale

….

"What are you gonna do, G. Seriously, What sort of job can you expect to have… Work for a PMC or Security company?"

"I don't know. I've not thought that far ahead. Right now, I have the opportunity to have a second chance at something that I thought I had ruined. If that means I have to flip burgers for a living, then so be it."

"You know, if Michelle heard you right now, she'd say you were an old romantic"

Callen looked right at his friend, ready to analyse the response to his next question

"What about you Sam? What's **your** opinion of me?"

"Easy. Whether you work along side me or not. You're still my 'brother', and It'll be good to still have you around"

"Admit it, you preferred beating me in the gym, than beating Deeks. That's why you're glad I'll be sticking about" Callen joked, with a wide grin plastered on his face

….

Hearing the door open, Callen turned off the TV and got up, heading towards the kitchen

"Long Day?" he called through

"Yeah." Nell replied as she walked into the kitchen a few steps behind him "Glad to be home" she added, before reaching up and placing a tender kiss on his cheek

"What d'you fancy? Still got some of the Spanish Chicken left from last night, or I could make you an omelette" He offered

"an Omelette would be great"

Hearing this, Callen started cooking her an omelette.

"So what've you been up to today, anything exciting?" She added

"Had to write a CV, and applied for a couple of jobs online. Other than that, just cleaning and mowed the lawn"

"Must be hard for you, I mean starting fresh after so many years doing jobs that no one was to know about. So what sort of job's did you apply for?"

"there's a sorting job with USPS, a Delivery job with a florists and a security job at a local bar"

Nell didn't know how to respond... Be serious, or make a joke out of it

"well… that's something. I mean it's a good first step"

"It's okay, you can joke about it…" he started, almost reading her mind "...I never really saw myself as a mail man, but at least I'd have an excuse to carry a gun, and wear shorts" he added

Looking over at Nell, he was glad to see that she had been amused by his comment.

….

After Nell had eaten, they had both sat down on the couch to watch some film that Nell had insisted he **had** to see. By the time the credits started rolling, Nell was fast asleep, resting her head on his shoulder.

He didn't want to wake her, but she needed a proper sleep in a bed, not awkwardly curled up against him on the couch. Grabbing hold of her, he lifted her from the couch, making sure to support her, and carried her through to her bedroom.

He debated trying to change her into something more comfortable than a pair of jeans and a hoody. But he knew that he didn't want the first time he would have seen her in anything less than a towel, to be while she was unconscious. Instead, he laid her on the bed, and started to pull a throw up over her.

Retreating back to the hall, he pulled her bedroom door shut.

They had been back living together for over a week, they were still not sharing a bed, and nothing had happened between them beyond the odd kiss and the frequent hugs. He knew that she wouldn't have minded sharing a bed again, she had said as much to him. But he was afraid that after so long, her memory of him, would not be the same as the man himself.

Granger was probably right to have insisted that he needed to receive counselling, The fact that he was no longer with NCIS didn't change the fact that it was what he probably needed. The nightmares from the last few nights had been difficult to shake off. He didn't relish the idea of seeing a doctor, especially a shrink. However he needed to find a way to start to process what he had been through. Especially if he had any intention of staying with Nell, and really making it work.

That night he managed to get to sleep quite quickly, and hadn't been plagued by memories or nightmares. At some point during the night he woke up, someone creeping into his room.

"Psst. G. Can I get in with you. Please?" he heard Nell ask quietly

He didn't say a single word, instead, he lifted the quilt to let her slide in. He may not have been in a rush to sleep in the same bed as her, but having her there and now, delighted Callen in a way he couldn't have expected.

She slid right in, snuggled up against him. Protectively, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her closer.

That was the last thing he remembered from that night, before he too drifted off into sleep.

….

Next thing he knew, it was morning and Nell was in a panic. Not sleeping in her own bed meant that she didn't have her alarm clock to wake her, Only being woken by someone thumping on the front door.

"That's Kensi, I've got to go." Nell said, ash she pulled on some clothes

"Car keys are in the kitchen. See you later, Love you" she called out before she slammed the door closed behind her.

….

The next few nights played out the same way. They each went to bed in their own room, then at some point during the night Nell could appear and ask to sleep with him. After the first few nights, Nell stopped asking and instead just slid into bed with him. Although by this point she started bringing her phone with her, so that she had an alarm to wake her up in plenty of time. Callen ended up not going to sleep at night, instead waiting till Nell joined him. Not that he would admit it, though.

….

"I've got an interview for one of the jobs I applied for" he confessed as they were finishing dinner

"Which job?" she asked, genuinely curious

"The one with the Post Office"

"I realise I never said anything, But, you don't have to rush out and take the first job you can find"

"I know. But I've been living here again for a few weeks, and I actually need to start contributing. Just because I accept a job, doesn't mean that I have to do that job till the day I die. Now, how'd you fancy going out for a drink?"

"That'd be nice" she replied

When they returned home Callen mentioned about going to bed. Nell however, had had enough. They had been sleeping together anyway, and she just wanted them to both go to the same bed together, at the same time rather than going to separate beds and having her join him several hours later

"Come on. We're sleeping in the same bed anyway. So why not go to bed together for the whole night" she pleaded

"Okay… But just because I'm going to sleep with you, doesn't mean you're getting in my boxers" he replied in jest

"Is that right?" She replied in a very seductive voice

….

"You didn't!" Kensi stated

Nell responded with a cheeky wink

"… and…?"

"If I said it was better than I remembered. That still wouldn't do it justice"

….

"You let her seduce you!?. Come on G. I thought you had self restraint man"

"Is this the 'little sister' talk?"

"No, not that. I just thought you were the one in 'no rush'"

"Sam, I .. If this was because of … 'all that time without', it would have happened a lot sooner, believe me. This… What can I say. I thought that maybe she just saw me for who I used to be" he started explaining

"But she see's who i am today. She accepts these" Indicating his scars "the nightmares… the things that I've done. She accepts them, and accepts me. You know, I once told Kensi that I would give up the job for Nell. Now I have, and I don't regret it"

Looking on the face of his best friend, all he could see was understanding

….

"Welcome back to Government work G." Sam said, indicating everyone should raise their glass

Everyone took their turn at congratulating Callen, on his new job.

Despite what Nell had told him, He knew that she still felt that she had forced him into the job, despite him telling her many times that it had been his choice, and that she had not forced him into anything.

Apart from that, they had settled back into old habits, with him cooking for her almost every night, watching films together and once again sleeping together in the same bed, all night. It was almost as if they had never been apart, with the sole difference being that they were no longer working together.

….

**A few weeks later**

Walking round the Grocery store, in-between picking items from the shelving, the pair started talking about their work day"

"…so Chris lifts Frazer's prosthetic when his back's turned, when Frazer realised, it was gone, he started running round the place looking for it, shouting 'Who's got my arm'. So Chris gets up behind him, and smacks Frazer on the ass with his own arm. No bad feelings, everyone just erupted into laughter, even Frazer"

Nell had to admit, it was good seeing Callen enjoying the job that she was certain he would have hated. The fact that he was getting on with the people he was working with was a bonus.

"So what dya think?, beer or wine?" Callen asked, waking Nell from her thoughts

"I think I some wine, just for a change" she said, lifting down a couple of bottles into the cart.

As they reached the end of the aisle, someone bumped their cart onto Callen and Nell's

"Oh, sorry. I didn't see you.." the stranger started, before stopping when he recognised Nell "Nell?. Nice to see you" he continued, glancing at Callen "This your Dad?"

Callen looked to Nell, looked quite shaken up

"No. This is my boyfriend Greg" Nell eventually replied, in a much quieter voice than Callen had been used to hearing her speak in.

"Well. You know where to find me if you want to drop the crypt keeper over her" the man added, before he rushed off towards the registers.

Callen started moving the cart again, heading round to the next aisle. He wasn't going to ask who that guy had been or how Nell knew him, even if he had his suspicions. If she wanted to tell him, that would be okay. That didn't stop him wondering though.

"You're probably wondering who that was back there" She said as they started loading the groceries into the car

"Yeah, I suppose I am. I wasn't around for a long time, so don't feel like you have to explain anything" he replied

"His name's Andy, I dated him for a few weeks not long after you left. Things… didn't work out, so we broke up. Nothing more to it"

Callen knew that there was more to it than Nell was saying. The fact that she had got very quiet, and had started fidgeting was enough to convince him.

….

Several days had passed, and Nell still had said no more to him about the mysterious ex. She was more withdrawn than normal, nervous and was purposely avoiding any physical contact.

He had promised himself that he wasn't going to ask anything, but every day, seeing her a shadow of her normal vibrant self, was worrying him.

So either he either had to actually ask her, or he had to ask people who would know. The question was whether he asked Kensi first, or he asked Eric. He knew he would get answers quicker if he asked Eric, but something told him that Nell may not have shared whatever had happened with the tech. So that meant Kensi.

*Knock Knock*

"Callen. Nice to see ya. You here to see Kens?"

"Yeah. I just need a quick chat, if that's okay"

Sitting down at table, He could see that Kensi's marriage had done wonders for them both. Here was an apartment that she lived in, that didn't have every surface covered with dirty clothes or empty take away containers. Where as Deeks looked tidy, shaved and a hair style that didn't look like it had been stolen from his dog.

"Hey Callen" Kensi said as she sat down in the next chair. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I need some help, to do with Nell."

Kensi agreed to help if she could. She sat and listened to Callen's concerns and curiosity.

Watching Kensi's reaction when he mentioned the guys Name, told him that whatever it was that Nell had kept to herself, it was bad, and Kensi knew what it was.

"Why'd you flinch when I said his name?. Come on Kens, There's a reason for how she's been acting, and it's all since he ran into us"

Callen was starting to get worked up, that his friend was hide whatever had happened to Nell in his absence.

"If I could tell you, I would. But I promised here I wouldn't discuss this with anyone, especially you"

"Kensi, You've known me a long time, you know sooner or later I'll find out what the deal is. I'd much rather you be honest with me, so I know why she's reacting the way she is" Callen stated, his voice being angrier than Kensi could remember

"Take it easy Callen" Deeks said, interrupting and grabbing hold of Callen's shoulder as he placed himself between the ex special agent and his wife.

"Take your hand off me" Callen practically growled

When Deeks didn't, Callen snapped, quickly getting up on his feet, grabbed a hold of Deeks and slammed him into the refrigerator

Adding in an equally loud and angry voice "Don't say one more fucking word Deeks, or I swear to god I'll smash you into this fridge so hard, that you'll be able to see the imprint of your face every time you want to grab a beer"

Kensi tried to unsuccessfully pull Callen off her husband

"He beat her, That's why they broke up. Now let him go!"

Hearing those words, hearing Kensi admit that someone had hurt Nell, physically and emotionally drained Callen. He let Deeks go and stumbled back a few steps till he collapsed back on the seat.

"They were ok for a while, then he started getting possessive until he just beat her. It was just so unexpected, if she hadn't of managed to get her gun, and scared him off, god only knows what he would have done to her" she continued

He wasn't the only one shocked by what Kensi had said. Deeks had looked at his wife, having an unspoken conversation as to whether what she said had been true.

"Did anyone do anything?, Did she report him to anyone" Callen asked, interrupting the couples 'conversation'

"No." Kensi started as she too returned to her seat. "She hadn't been an Agent for that long, she thought that if she reported it… she thought we wouldn't trust her to have our backs, that we wouldn't think she was strong enough or capable enough"

"So you just did nothing!. You let him get away with it" Callen stated, sounding weary

"She begged me not to tell anyone. She's my partner. I'm supposed to have her back!" She tried to explain

Callen stood up, before slowly moving toward the door

"The only reason I was able to leave her, was because I thought that you would all watch out for her, protect her… and you did the polar opposite. What's his name… surname?"

"McEwan" Kensi offered

Before leaving he apologised to Deeks then slammed the door behind him

Looking back to his wife for answers Deeks asked

"You didn't think you could trust **me** with this?. We could have done something, stopped him. There didn't have to be any reports, or anything."

….

[…]

"Sorry Nell. I've not seen him. If he calls me, I'll tell him to give you a call"

[…]

"Okay. Bye"

Putting his phone back in his pocket Sam turned to face Callen

"So what's this all about?" the ex SEAL asked

And Callen started to tell him everything that had happened, what Kensi had told him,

"I need you to get Eric to find this guy for me"

"G. I can't do that. You do anything to this guy, you'll end up in prison"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take. He can't get away with this, get away with doing this to anyone"

"You're not angry because of what this guy could do to someone else, you're angry at him for hurting Nell, and you're angry at **yourself** for not being here to stop it."

….

It was after 3am before Callen managed to drag himself back home. After leaving Sam, he went to a bar, and drank like there would be no tomorrow. When the bar had closed, he started walking home, and that took quite some time since he could barely walk in a straight line.

He hadn't managed to get inside without making much noise, not that it mattered since Nell was sitting on the couch waiting for him to get home.

"Kensi told you didn't she" he managed to slurr

Nell simply nodded

Looking at her face, it was obvious she had been awake for quite some time, and her eyes were puffy, suggesting she had been crying quite a lot that night.

He couldn't stop himself, he stumbled over to the couch, sat down beside her and slipped his arm round her, pulling her closer

"It'll all be ok" he once again slurred, before kissing the top of her head.

….

The following morning his head was pounding, the curtains being wide open letting lots of light in, did nothing to help the headaches

"Here" Nell said as she placed a glass of water and some paracetamol tablets, down in front of him.

"You okay?" he asked, after taking the pills

Nell sat down beside him, before responding

"I didn't know how to tell you. I know I should have told you when you came home.." she started before Callen interrupted her

"You didn't have to do anything . I was in the wrong for 'asking' Kens, instead of you"

"Uh huh. Kensi didn't say that you only asked her"

"Okay. So I asked, and may have gone a bit crazy" Callen explained

Nell stared at him, waiting for him to be more honest

"Okay, Okay. I went a BIG bit crazy. I did apologise though"

Once he admitted that, he could see a fraction of a smile creep onto the young agents face

"I was ashamed that didn't see the signs, that I let myself get caught off guard. That's honestly why I couldn't bring myself to tell you, tell anyone other Kensi"

"I should be honest with you, and admit that I tried to convince Sam to find out where 'Andy' lives."

He could see terror appear on her face, so he added

"He refused. Said I'd wind up in prison. And that it's me I'm really angry with"

"It's not your fault"

"If I hadn't of left you, you wouldn't have even met the bastard"

"G. When I met Andy I still didn't remember being involved with you, So even if you hadn't of left, I could've still met him, got involved with him and got hurt."

"You're the strongest person I've ever met Ms Jones" he said, vocalising his amazement at the young woman

….

[…]

"Yes Madam Secretary, I understand. But Mr Callen no longer works for NCIS, so I can't assign him the case"

[…]

"Yes"

[…]

"I will see to it, Yes."

[…]

"and thank you Madam Secretary"

"**BEALE**" Owen Granger screamed

Moments later the Tech rushed into Grangers office

"Find Callen, then send Hanna and Deeks to bring him in. **Now**"

….

"No way. I don't care what he wants. I don't fall under his purview any more"

"G, Just come with us. Saves him getting an arrest warrant for you"

"And what am I meant to say to my supervisor, Sam?. It's bad enough that you had to flash your badge when you asked for me, now I have to explain why you're taking me away in the middle of my shift"

"Give him the usual BS. Just say you're a witness for a federal investigation" Deeks suggested

"Fine. You want to go and get the blindfold ready, I'll be back in a minute"

….

"You have to be joking!?"

"I wouldn't have had you brought in if I had a choice in the matter" Granger explained, clearly displeased by the situation

"I don't work for you anymore, it's that simple"

"If you comply, I've been authorised to re-hire you to OSP in Los Angeles"

This got Callens attention

"Okay, on two conditions"

Granger glared at the former agent, waiting for his conditions

"First, I pick who accompanies me, and second, a favour to be specified later"

Callen leaned back in his chair, waiting for Granger to give in to his demands

"Done, Provided you want neither Beale or Hanna"

"I want Deeks, and I want Nell"

….

"Don't even pretend like you don't still have a Go-bag ready. I know where you hide it" Nell joked

"I'll be right back" Callen said, closing the car door.

"Why'd he pick you and me, instead of Kensi and Sam?" Deeks asked

"I don't know why he chose you, but G and I have a history with Captain Owens, so I think that's why me"

Deeks checked his mirrors, feeling awkward with the young agent after recent revelations.

"I'm sorry about Gs behaviour towards you last week. I should have told him when we ran into Andy. It would have saved you ending up with that bruise"

"Nell, Callen's already apologised. I'm just upset that you didn't feel that you could tell us at the time. We wouldn't have thought any less of you"

"Thanks Marty"

….

"Welcome aboard the Iwo Jima. The captain has requested you be brought to his cabin, if you'll just follow me" a Petty Officer instructed the agents

"Any more ideas why he would have specifically requested you" Deeks asked Callen in a whisper, as they followed the sailor

"Still no clue. Like I told you, we didn't part on the best of terms"

"So how d'you want to play this then?" Nell enquired

"Don't hide who we are, and don't take any shit. He tells us one lie… we walk. Agreed?"

"Agreed!" both Deeks and Nell replied

….

"Last time we saw you, you were captain of an Aircraft Carrier, now your captaining an amphibious assault ship. I wonder, is this a reward or a punishment for 'selling favours'?"

"Very funny Mr Callen"

"How about we get down to business, and you tell us why we're here"

"We have had a number of Firearms, and ammunition go missing over the last few weeks. The same thing happened during my last weeks on the Seahawk, In that case, I was advised by NCIS that it had been pinned on Crewman Smithe after he was found to have been in possession of several of the missing firearms, a few years ago"

Callen looked over to Nell, concerned about her potential reaction to the mention of Smithe.

"…I'm the only link between what happened on the Seahawk, and what's happening here. None of my crew made the move with me. I need you to clear my name"

Callen returned his focus to the Captain, confident that Nell was coping with everything

"Okay. We have orders from SECNAV for your ship to go dark for 48 hours. No communications in or out, no crew or aircraft to depart or be permitted to land without prior approval. Any personnel that have already left will be detained under the same conditions where they land"

….

"You having any more luck with the interrogations?" Nell asked as Callen and Deeks collapsed on the chairs in the compartment. All of them being more than aware that they were running out of time.

"Nothing. If anyone knows something, they're doing a good job of hiding it" Deeks offered

"The only thing that I can find that seems a bit out of the ordinary, is requisitions for eight replacement missiles, to replace faulty ones"

"Why's that odd?" Deeks asked

"It's because all missiles are tested before being sent to Naval stations to be loaded on ships. For more than a couple to be reported as faulty so soon after leaving port, seems highly suspicious." Callen explained "Let's go take a look at these faulty missiles"

….

[…]

"Yeah, they were hiding in a hidden compartment in one of the crates. But we still don't know who put them there"

[…]

"Right, Will do!"

….

"What do you have for me, Mr Callen"

"We're taking you into custody, Captain. We have orders to escort you to DC for questioning"

"Can I inform my XO what's happening?"

"No, I'm afraid not. He'll be contacted shortly, with orders to take the ship back to Mayport"

"You're enjoying this aren't you Callen!"

"After our previous encounter, I think I'd be entitled to take a little pleasure from this. But I'm not, because there are more important things to me, than some grudge from years ago. Now, are you going to cooperate, or should I let my agents get the cuffs?"

….

"Are you going to accept Grangers offer?, come back?"

Callen looked at Nell, seeing how tired she had become on this assignment, but knowing that she wouldn't even try to get some sleep without an answer

"Honestly, I don't know. I want to… but things would be different"

"Think about it. We'd all be glad to have you back 'home' with us, me especially" Nell suggested, before she leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder.

Callen stayed awake for the rest of the flight, cautious to move in case he woke Nell.

Shortly before they landed at Andrews, Callen pulled the badge off from his belt. Looking at it in his hand, thinking about the good and bad, if he returned to work at OSP.

….

"I need you to find someone for me Eric" Callen asked, after making sure no one else was in OPS

"Who am I looking for?"

"Andrew McEwan"

….

Callen had been waiting patiently in the car park for over an hour. But now 'he' was home, Callen could do what he had come to do.

Getting out of the car and Quietly walking up the stairs, he asked himself once again if this was a good idea"

Quickly picking the door lock, he let himself into the apartment, closing the door behind him. Slowly he moved further into the apartment, ready to react. Seeing the light shining from under one of the doors, Callen pulled his gun out ready.

Certain that there was only one person in the room, he stepped back then kicked the door open, revealing his target.

McEwan moved to attack Callen, once he recognised Callen, and recognised him as a threat. Despite be punched in the gut, Callen willed himself forward, quickly grabbing McEwan by the neck, before slamming him into the bedroom wall, and pressing the barrel of the gun to his temple.

"I wouldn't make a noise if I were you" he actively suggested.

McEwan responded only by trying to nod his head

"I take it that you remember me. See I'm not normally a bad person, I don't let a lot of things bother me. But when I find out that someone very important to me has been beaten, that sort of thing really bothers me"

McEwan didn't struggle, He had no idea what was going to happen to him. He just hoped that if he complied, that he could maybe be left unharmed, even if he was starting to doubt that possibility.

"You beat a young woman, you did so thinking that nothing could or would happen to you. And for a while, you got lucky… because I didn't know about what you did until recently. Now, personally, I really want to kill you. But she's a good person, and wouldn't want me to. So what I'm going to do, is let you walk away with a warning. You try and contact her again, go near her home… I'll find out, and come back and finish the job. You see her on the sidewalk, you cross the street. You tell anyone about our 'little chat', I come back and shoot you. Hell, you'd probably be better off leaving LA, if you know what's good for you. You understand me?"

All McEwan did was nod his head rapidly, desperate to survive without being beaten or shot

"Good"

Callen let go of McEwan, turned round and left the apartment.

….

"You done?" Callen was asked as he slid back into the car

"Yes sir. All done"

"Good. Then I'll see you in the office at 0900" Granger responded, before getting out of Callen's car

….

"You were out late" Callen could hear Nell ask in a very tired voice, as he slipped into bed

"Sorry I woke you, I had something to sort with Granger, that couldn't wait" he said, as he pulled her closer to him. "Everything's gonna be okay now" he added before placing a soft kiss on her forehead


	2. Chapter 2

[…]

"I've handed them off the local field office. The techs are still lifting prints, but it looks like we've got enough to get a conviction"

[…]

"Will do."

[…]

"Right. You'll have my report first thing Monday"

[…]

Callen slid back into his rental, setting off for the airport.

When Granger had said that he could rehire Callen to OSP, Callen forgot that that didn't mean that he would rejoin his own team. He had been working on his own (if you forgot some help from the local field office) and over 2000 miles from home for the last fortnight. He knew that he was still booked into a local motel for another couple of nights, but he wanted to go home, even if that meant paying for a plane ticket out of his own pocket.

….

"…You're looking so much better than you did when you were home"

"Thanks Mom. Things have been better lately"

"You should really get rid of that" Madeline Jones said, pointing at the ring hanging from her daughter necklace

….

He had fought the urge to call Nell and tell her that he was coming home. Deciding instead to surprise her.

Walking down the block from where the cab had dropped him off, he found himself more than a little nervous. Since he had moved back home, they had rarely spent a night apart until his recent assignment.

At least he knew she was home. Her car was parked by the kerb, and the house was still lit, meaning she would still be awake.

….

Hearing keys being pushed into the lock, Nell started feeling both excited and terrified.

Excited because it had to be Callen, and she had missed seeing him. Talking on the phone was good, but it still lacked the intimacy that she had become used to.

But she was terrified because she hadn't told any of her family that Callen was alive. The last time there had been any discussion about him, had been when she went home shortly after the funeral.

After he had been brought back from Afghanistan, she didn't know how she felt about any of it, and there had been lingering doubts as to whether the man that she had brought back was indeed the real G Callen. How was she meant to explain the situation to her family, even after his confession that he still loved her and his returning home with her. So she had told them nothing.

She could see her mother turn her head towards the door, curious as to who it was that had a key to her daughters home.

….

Pushing the door open and sliding the door key back into his pocket, Callen was stunned by what he saw… or rather, who he saw, staring at him, as if she were seeing a ghost.

"Evening Mrs Jones… I eh… I Didn't know you were coming" He had no idea what he should have said, but what he had said was bad enough. He looked to Nell for some support. Nell however, looked like he felt

"I think I'll see if I can crash at Sam's tonight" He said as he started to turn and head back out the door

He had barely got back through the door when he felt a hand grab him by his arm.

….

"I thought you were still in Florida?"

"I wrapped everything up sooner than expected. So thought I'd surprise you" Callen explained

"My mom's here"

"I noticed. Like I said I can go sleep at Sam's"

"Don't. I was going to try and explain everything to her tonight anyway" Nell said, sneaking a glance through the door into the lounge

….

"…You said he was dead. He's obviously not dead"

"He was reported dead. We were told that he **was** dead" Nell started, trying to explain

"Does this mean you don't own the house anymore?"

"Because that's obviously the most important thing to focus on" Nell responded, sarcastically

"Mrs Jones, if I may try and explain" Callen said "I'm not permitted to tell you a lot of what happened…"

"and **You**!. You abandoned my baby girl, when she needed someone…" Madeline interrupted, almost growling at Callen "…and now you think you can just walk back in here like nothing happened"

"He didn't think anything mom. I asked him to come back. He still loves me, and I still love him"

"So you're still going to marry him? You're smarter than this Nell"

Nell looked round at Callen. Neither of them had even broached the subject of their engagement.

"Mrs Jones. We've not been reunited for long, and are still working things out, taking baby steps, so that neither of us gets hurt"

….

Closing the door after seeing her mother to the cab, Nell leaned back against the door and took a deep breath. That had been one awkward chat that she would be in no rush to repeat

"Here, You look like you could use one of these" Callen said offering her a bottle of beer as he walked through from the kitchen

"Thanks. And not just for the beer, Especially for putting up with my mother tonight"

"I deserved it. After all, she was right, I did abandon you when you needed someone"

"We already covered this. I understand why you did what you did, and at the time I wouldn't have let you be around me, personally at least"

Neither of them said anything for a few minutes, instead they drank their beer and looked anywhere but at each other.

….

Callen slipped into their bed around 3am, trying as usual, not to disturb Nell.

After they started drinking, neither of them had looked at one another up till Nell said she was going to bed.

He had previously had a number of awkward silences with women. Normally because he hadn't called, wouldn't tell them about what he did, or how he had ended up being shot in the chest. But he had rarely, if ever, had any awkward silences between Nell and himself.

He had known that they would have to talk about their 'engagement' ever since he had seen the engagement ring dangling from her necklace. Ever since he had come home with her, they had been taking things slowly, and he hadn't wanted to raise the subject until he was sure she was ready. Now though, he felt he had to discuss it before it placed a wedge between them.

"Nell, are you awake" he whispered, so as not to wake her

"Never fell asleep" she whispered back

Callen reached out and turned on the bedside lamp

"I guess we should talk about the elephant in the room"

"Don't. Not because of what my mom said"

"It's not because of what she said. I just, didn't want to discuss it until we were used to being with each other again. I…. I don't know how to start this"

"Makes me wish there was a 'Dummies Guide to…' book about what to do when your fiancé comes back from the dead" Nell joked, trying to ease their collective tension

"I guess we can't put this off any longer." Callen began "I still love you as much today as I did before I walked away. That never changed. But then your experience was different to mine. I'm not asking you to make a decision today. But whenever you feel you're ready, **if** you feel you're ready… you let me know, and we can take that next step together"

"but.." Nell started, before Callen cut her off by kissing her

….

"So Owens will be released?"

"Should be. Whether he has a command to return to, is another issue. You did a good job" Granger responded

"So what've you got for me now?"

….

"At least he isn't pressurising you into making a decision" Kensi urged Nell as they walked down to OPS

"Part of me is worried that if I say yes, he could still leave me again"

"You don't really believe that, do you?. I mean that sounds more like your mom, than you"

"What can I say Kens. Maybe she's right. It didn't take much for him to leave before"

"Nell. Think about what you're saying. Callen gave up the job, his life, for you." Kensi added

….

"What've we got Eric?"

"Just one minute. I'm finishing something for Callen" Eric replied

Nell walked up behind her former 'partner' and looked at his screen

"Why are you tracking him?" Nell asked, sounding bothered

"Got told to find him a few weeks ago. Then got asked to keep Callen updated on his location ever week or so. Why?"

"Just curious, We'll be right back" Nell added, before dragging Kensi out of OPS in a panic

….

"What was that all about?" Kensi asked

"Eric was tracking Andy!"

"Your Andy?"

"Not **my** Andy, but Yes, Andy"

"Why would he be tracking Andy?"

"G did say that he had tried to convince Sam to get Eric to find Andy"

"Why would that be a bad thing? Especially after what he did to you"

"You don't get it Kens. G would kill Andy if he found him"

….

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Can you see anything through the window?" Nell asked

"Looks empty to me. Can you relax now?"

"Yeah. I guess if he was going to kill Andy, he wouldn't have been stupid enough to locate him using agency resources. Still doesn't explain why he wanted Eric to track him"

"Why not just ask him?"

….

Callen had just left a meeting with a CI, with nothing much to show for it.

He slipped out the back entrance to the Diner, and started walking down the alley to where his car was.

He started feeling like someone was following him. Slowly he reached back to his waist to grab hold of his service weapon.

Hearing a shoe scuff on the ground he turned round to face whoever was following him.

Recognising his follower, he gripped his SIG tighter, ready to pull it out

"I thought I told you to leave town!"

….

"What's going on?" Kensi asked, having walked into OPS and noticed everyone franticly working on their computers

"LAPD reported an NCIS agent having been found badly beaten" Eric responded, not even turning away from his screen

"Do you know who?"

"Not yet. But Sam and Deeks are at the scene now"

….

"Who would try to beat him to death though?"

"I Dunno Deeks. As far as most people were concerned, he's been dead for over 6 months, and he hasn't been back on the job long enough to have pissed someone off this badly"

"What do we tell her, Sam?"

….

"Agent Callen was scheduled to meet with a CI at 1pm. At 1.40pm LAPD reported a badly beaten Agent, that we now know was Agent Callen. I want to know about anyone that he's responsible for putting away that could have been holding a grudge. This is one of my Agents, One of us. And I want the person, or persons responsible, caught today" Owen Granger instructed his active staff, that were all congregated in OPS

"Agent Hanna, with me" Granger instructed as he left OPS headed back to his office

**In Grangers Office**

"Agent Callen had been working off book to scare off an individual responsible for an assault on a fellow Agent"

"and you think someone from this operation could be responsible?" Sam asked

"With the exception of the Investigation into Captain Owens and arms dealing, this is the only operation he has been intimately involved with since his return from Afghanistan"

"Who do I need to find?"

"Andrew McEwan. Everything you need to know is in here" Granger added, as he handed a file over to Sam.

….

"I can't keep this from Kensi, Sam. I Won't"

"You tell Kens, She then tells Nell. You remember how Nell reacted the last time someone put G in hospital? We don't want her going off on a vendetta. I don't like having to do this any more than you do. But the best thing we can do is find this guy before Nell finds out. Anyway Granger's sending them to Camp Pendleton, to keep them busy."

"Fine. But if she asks me, I'm not gonna lie"

….

"..What **can** you tell me?" Granger demanded

"Callen's SIG was recovered. Missing a round. Agents Carter and Bell are already on the way to the hospital to do a GSR test on Callen, and his clothing. Forensics are scouring the alley for the bullet"

"Good thinking Beale"

….

"Excuse me. I'm Special Agent Hanna, This is Special Agent Deeks. Can you tell me when you last saw your neighbour?" Sam said, identifying themselves to McEwans neighbour

"A day or two ago. You're not the first people to come round looking for him."

"What sort of people?" Deeks asks

"Mostly women. There were two very attractive women looking for him earlier today," the neighbour paused for a second "and there were two men hanging about the place a few weeks ago. One of them went into his apartment, there was a lot of noise, then he left"

….

"Eric, can you check the Cameras around McEwans apartment, from about 2 weeks ago. Looking for a couple of guys that were lingering"

"Will do"

"Any word about G yet?"

"Doctors say that he'll make it. Couple of broken ribs, fractured Zygomatic bone, Subconjunctival hemorrhage, a concussion and a lot of facial swelling"

"Thanks Eric, let me know about that footage" Ending the call, Sam put his phone back into his jacket pocket, before turning to tell Deeks what Eric had told him.

….

"What do you mean 'he's gone' Agent Bell?" Granger barked into his phone

[…]

"He's supposed to look like the elephant man, How does he just get up and walk out of a hospital, past a pair of highly trained NCIS Special Agents, and hospital security without anyone seeing him?"

[…]

"Find him, or you'll spend the rest of your careers cleaning the locker rooms"

Granger slammed his phone down on the desk, before walking out his office, and along the corridor to OPS

….

"How much longer do we have to wait here?" Nell asked, not really intending it as a question, as she leaned against Kensi's car

"I'll call Eric, see if he knows what's happening"

Before Kensi could dial Eric, her phone started ringing

She told Nell in a whisper that it was Deeks

"What's happening?" Kensi asked, answering her phone

[…]

"You sound weird. Everything okay?"

[…]

Kensi placed a few extra steps between herself and Nell

"What happened?"

[…]

"We'll head back now.."

[…]

"Fine. But I don't like it. Let me know when you hear something"

Kensi turned back to her partner, steadying herself to lie to Nells face

….

Climbing aboard her Yacht, Hetty immediately knew that something wasn't right.

Just because she had left NCIS, didn't mean that she had lost her 'teeth'. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a pistol, aiming it in front of her as she fully opened the already disturbed cabin door.

Stepping down into the cabin, and seeing that nothing had been taken, instead she had something… someone, waiting for her

"Mr Callen?"

"I need help, Hetty"

….

"… 'cause you're acting weird. So what aren't you telling me?" Nell urged Kensi

"There's nothing to tell"

"It's not something to do with Marty, since you've already spoken to him" Nell looked over at Kensi to read her reaction. Not seeing anything unusual in her response, Nell knew that there was only one thing that Kensi would try and keep from her.

Walking away from Kensi, Nell pulled out her phone and started a call.

Kensi watched Nell talk on her cell, trying to discern who the young agent was calling, and what she was trying to find out

Nell ended one call, and immediately dialled another number

"Eric. It's Nell…"

When Nell walked back towards Kensi after a 3rd call, she could see the anger, and the fear on Nells face. Nell knew, and Kensi knew better than to try and stop Nell from doing what she planned to do. She handed over the car keys, and got into the passenger seat

….

It had taken them just under an hour to cover the 90 miles from Camp Pendleton. Kensi could now understand the fear and discomfort that Sam, Deeks and Callen had expressed whenever she had driven them somewhere.  
>At times she had feared that she would tear off parts of the seat, since she had been gripping onto it so tight.<p>

"Wait here. I'll be right back" Nell instructed her partner, as she jumped out of the car and ran down to the quay

….

"Why was I not told?. I'm his emergency contact!"

"I'm sorry Miss. But we were instructed to not tell anyone. We were told that it was a matter of National Security"

If looks could Kill, the Doctor would have needed to be taken to the morgue, from the way Nell stared at him

"What was his condition the last time you checked on him?"

The doctor explained Callens condition, before turning and retreating to the safety of the doctors lounge

Nell gripped the bag full of Callens property tightly, not sure what to say now that she had no one to take her anger and frustrations on.

Both Hetty and Kensi started guiding her back out to the car

….

Sam, Deeks and Granger hovered around Eric's terminal in OPS, waiting for the Tech to tell them what he had found

"We got the forensics came back on the lug wrench that was found along with Callen. Only had a single set of prints, prints that match Andrew McEwan"

"Any update on where McEwan's been hiding?" Sam asked, hoping for some good news

"Nothing yet Sam, His cell has been turned off, so we can't get a trace on him that way. But…"

"But what Eric?"

"I did background on Callen. He's been making regular payments to a private detective since shortly after he rejoined NCIS…"

"Get me contact details for the private eye, Eric" Sam requested, before he walked out of OPS with Deeks following close behind

….

"…Sure thing. He's been staying at the Titta inn for the last few nights. You be needing my services any longer?"

"No. Thanks" Callen said sliding an envelope across the table to the Private detective, before getting up, and walking out onto the sidewalk

A few minutes after Callen had left, Nell and Kensi walked into the Diner, looking for him, or the private eye…

Finding him, the partners walked over to his table

"I'm hoping you can help us. I'm Special Agent Jones, and this is my partner Special Agent Blye from NCIS. We believe that you've been undertaking work for a G Callen. Can you tell us what he's been paying you to find for him?"

"Wanted to know where some guy was going at night, wanted to be kept informed if he left LA" the Detective explained

"Who? And where was the last place you tracked the suspect?"

….

Callen was in agony. He could barely stand up straight; every move he made caused him pain. His head was pounding. More than anything he wanted to go home and down in bed, and not move for a few weeks. But he wasn't prepared to let Andy McEwan get away with what he had done to him, nor was he going to let him get away with what he did to Nell. Obviously 'having words' with him didn't make his point clearly. So despite the pain that he was in, this time he would try to make sure that McEwan understood, even if that meant doing jail time, or sacrificing his own life.

….

"You can't be serious!"

"I'm not going to let him go in there to be slaughtered. I have to do this" Nell said, pulling on her tactical vest, and checking her Glock

"You know if we do this, and it doesn't go our way, there's a chance we could lose our jobs" Deeks commented

Both Kensi and Sam looked at the former detective, putting across the point that Callen had done the same for each one of them, without a moments doubt about whether he would still have a job at the end of everything.

….

Callen slowly twisted the door handle, pushing the door open watching out for anyone that would try to combat him. Raising the Glock in his hand, Callen started to clear the small motel room.

Having finished clearing the main room, he stepped towards the small bathroom.

Before he could even reach for the handle, the door was pushed open with a surprising amount of force, knocking Callen back and to the ground, sending the Glock sliding away out of reach.

"You thought you'd really scare me off with that little show!" McEwan said, in a loud angry voice "She's mine!. If I want to batter her to within an inch of her life, I will" he added in an even more aggressive tone of voice

Callen lay, gripping his ribs, realising that McEwan wasn't just violent and controlling, he was also bat shit crazy. Callen started trying to pull himself over towards the Glock.

Andy wasn't pleased by this, and walked towards Callen, before repeatedly kicking Callen in the gut, taking great pleasure in what he was doing.

….

"Ready?" Sam asked Nell as they approached the motel door

Nell Nodded, before stepping to the side and letting Sam open the door.

Nell was first through the door, with Sam, Deeks and then Kensi following behind

Seeing what Andy was doing, boiled her blood

"Federal Agents. Step back, or I'll shoot!" Nell instructed Andy, in what Deeks would later describe as a roar

"AWW. Nelly, you came to see me. Just give me one minute to finish what I'm doing. Then you're all mine" Andy said, before returning his attention to kicking Callen

Sam, Deeks and Kensi had by now aimed their SIGs at Andy, each of them fighting the urge to pull their trigger.

Nell lowered her Glock, handing it back to Kensi, who was behind Nell

"I'd stop that if I were you!" Deeks called out to Andy, as Nell stepped closer to him

Andy stopped kicking Callen, and turned to face Nell

"You know, whatever he said or did to you, wouldn't have been very nice, and you wouldn't have deserved any of it" Nell said in a soft comforting voice, while frantically trying not to look down at Callen, who would obviously have been in a great deal of pain, if he was still alive

"… and sometimes you just need to punish someone for whatever they did to you" she added, looking up into Andy's green eyes. When he lowered his vision to look into her eyes, Nell lifted her knee, bringing it into sharp contact with his groin, sending him staggering backwards, trying to shield his groin from any further attacks.

Nell reached back for Kensi to return the Glock to Nell. Once again holding her service weapon in her hand, Nell advanced towards Andy, no longer afraid of him, or what he could do.

"I really believe what I told you. That you sometimes **need** to punish someone. Especially when they hurt you, or someone you love" Nell added, before thrusting a balled fist into Andy's abdomen and then pushing him back, sending him onto the floor where he grabbed for his gut in agony.

"See, at first you ask yourself if you deserved what was done to you, then you start thinking that maybe those are the only experiences they've known" Nell punctuated this, by kicking Andy's abdomen

"… and then… then someone shines a bright light on what happened to you, and helps you realise that no matter what you or anyone else may have done, no one ever deserves to be treated like a punching bag" Nell crouched down, making sure to remain in control, then raising her Glock to aim at Andy again

"This is a very important lesson for you. What you did to me, was domestic violence… that went unreported for years. Nothing can be done about that now. But what you've done to him…" She continued, pointing to Callen "…both now, and before, is Assault against a Federal Officer. And that's punishable by up to 20 years in prison. If **anything** happens to him… you're going to wish that all you got was 20 years in prison. You understand me?"

Andy frantically nodded his head.

Seeing his response, Nell leaned forward and in the blink of an eye lifted her arm, and brought the butt of her Glock down on his head with as much force as she could muster, knocking him out.

"Marty, can you please Zip tie his hands" Nell asked, while simultaneously handing her Glock to Kensi, knowing that if she held onto it any longer, she would be tempted to use it on Andy.

Moving over to Callens side, she checked for a pulse, and was glad to find that he was still alive, and was equally pleased to hear Sam calling for an ambulance.

….

"Is he going to be okay, though?"

"Ms Jones has been told that he will recover, given enough time"

"I don't know how you've done this for so long Henrietta. I've been running things for 6 months, and this facility hasn't managed to achieve anywhere close to the same number of closed cases that the same people managed to close while you were in charge"

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself Owen. When I stepped down, we had all suffered a very dear loss. That is bound to have a lasting effect, no matter who's in charge"

"The Director would like to extend an invitation for you to once again manage this office. Allowing me to revert to supervising all NCIS offices on the West coast, instead of just this one. So what do you say Henrietta?"

….

"He woken up yet?" Kensi asked, handing Nell a cup of coffee

"Not yet. The doctor says he probably wont for a while, 'cause of the amount of pain medication he's been given"

"You want a lift home?"

"Thanks, but I want to be here when he wakes up"

Kensi patted Nell on the shoulder, and walked down to the car park to meet Deeks

….

Nell woke up in the middle of the night. She hadn't even intended to fall asleep, but it had been a long day, and a long night sat by the bedside.

"I always loved your blue eyes. It's hard to imagine what you're going to look like with one red and one blue eye. But I don't care what colour your eyes are, so long as you wake up."

"Did you get him?" Nell heard Callen say quietly

"Hey!. Should I go get the doctor?" Nell responded sympathetically, surprised that he was even alert yet

"Hell no!"

Callen started pulling off the various leads that the hospital staff had attached to him, leading to the machine making alarm noises

"Will you stop doing that" Nell urged, as she tried pushing him back down onto the bed "If you try to get out of that bed again, I'll have the hospital staff sedate you again!"

"Please Nell, I can't keep lying on my back in a hospital, again. At least bring me my SIG" he pleaded

"Why would you need a gun, while you're in a hospital?"

"In case another one of your psycho ex's show up to beat me about the room?" He responded, more as a question than a statement

….

The first day that Callen had spent at home, after being released from hospital, had been all too easy in Nells opinion… Callen hadn't tried to leave the house, hadn't even tried calling Sam to find out what cases were being worked on. He wasn't even arguing about taking his medications.

When it came time to sleep, he returned to bed and passed out. Nell lay next to him in bed, looking over at Callen as he slept. Despite his ribs still being a bit tender, and his face still being bruised and swollen, he was almost back to normal.

It was so rare for her to see him Sleep, Nell was almost tempted to take a photo for posterity.

"Yes…" She started quietly "…I still want to marry you"

Seeing his lips curve into a big grin pleased her more than she could express


End file.
